Problem: Luis works at a nearby electronics store. He makes a commission of 6% on everything he sells. If he sells a laptop for $477.00, how much money does Luis make in commission?
A commission rate is a percentage of the retail price of an item that the seller makes if he or she can sell the item. To find the amount of commission made, use the following formula: commission rate $\times$ retail price $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Now you have all the information you need to use the formula above! $0.06$ $\times$ $$477.00$ $=$ $$28.62$ The amount of commission Luis makes by selling a laptop is $$28.62$.